


Mary Jekyll

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of a Junior Alchemist [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of the Alchemist's Daughter - Theodora Goss
Genre: Crossover, Minor spoilers but still, Spoilers for Alchemist's Daughter in the ending notes, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I read the Strange Case of the Alchemist’s Daughter, and I love Mary Jekyll, and I also love the Glass Scientists, so why not put Mary in as the seven year old junior alchemist/courier running around among the chaos of the 2nd and 3rd chapters?





	1. A Day in the Life of Mary Jekyll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got back into Jekyll and Hyde and then through that I found both the Glass Scientists and The Strange Case of the Alchemist's Daughter, and I love both, so why not add the main character from the ladder into the former?  
-I made Mary seven because that was how old she was when the events of Jekyll and Hyde were taking place.  
-I changed Virginia's pronouns because she's been confirmed to be a transwoman.  
-I'm horrible at writing children so Mary probably sounds like she's 20, but I did try to explain why she sounds like that if she does!  
-Mary totally would call Lanyon Uncle Lanyon don't argue with me

Mary was up before the sun, as she was every morning. She was sure the Lodgers never slept to begin with, so none of them really cared when she came out, in fact, the earlier the better. Of course, if her father caught her it was straight back to bed, but it seemed that her father rarely was up at that time. 

Mary was a seven year old junior alchemist, and the daughter of Henry Jekyll. Her mother Ernestine had died when she was young, not too long before the establishment of the Society. Mary had practically been raised by the entire society. She started off as a sort of courier when she was 5, bringing things the lodgers needed or getting things between lodgers. She still did that, but now that she was older she could help with experiments, and Jekyll had started teaching her to do her own alchemy, and she started referring to herself as the junior alchemist. 

Mary put on her apron over the red dress she ran around in. She also got her boots because she couldn’t exactly run around barefoot when going from lab to lab. She got her gloves, notepad, pencil, and goggles and put them in her apron pocket before heading out.

She opened her door to see Mr. Griffin running down the hall screaming at something, and the sound of a rat squeaking let Mary know what he was chasing. The rats had been getting out of control, and Mr. Griffin was trying his best, but it was getting a bit annoying. 

Mary made her way towards the chemistry lab, saying hello to any of the lodgers that she passed.

“Mary Jekyll!” A voice came from behind her, and she sighed.

“Hi Virginia…” Mary said as she turned to face the scientist.

“You left the burners on last night.” Virginia had her arms crossed and looked disappointed. Mary wondered if her mother would be like Virginia if she were still alive. 

“Wasn’t me! Miss Lavender was using them after Father came in to get me!” Mary crossed her arms. It was true. 

“Miss Lavender has never slipped up in her time here. You on the other hand…”

“Fine! I’ll confess to this crime I did not commit. I’m sorry Virginia!” Mary said, followed by a huff. Before Virginia could continue, Mary made a B-line for Bird and Archer’s room and got inside.

“Mary! I was hoping you’d be waking up early today.” Mr. Bird said. He was trimming some of the plants. Mr. Archer was not up yet it seemed.

“Dad hasn’t caught me yet.” Mary smiled, before pulling her notebook out of her pocket. 

“Good, I don’t understand why he doesn’t let you run around, you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.” Mr. Bird put his clippers down and held out a bag. “I need you to take this over to Miss Lavender.”

“On it!” Mary said as she took the bag.

“Thank you!”

Mary exited the room and headed over to the chemistry lab. There she got a new thing to do, and that was the story of her life. She got good conversation out of it, and she loved helping. 

She found herself heading for Dr. Maijabi to get a request from Mr. Doddle later in the morning. She came in to find Mr. Griffin picking items from his desk off the ground.

“Mary, I was told to expect a visit from you!” Dr. Maijabi said as he put some ghost blood back in its usual spot.

“Who got to you before I did?” Mary asked as she got her notepad out.

“Dr. Helsby.” Dr. Maijabi said. 

“Dr. Helsby? Up before tea time, pour-pos-per-ous.” Mary had to sound out the last word, but she knew what it meant.

“Preposterous? That’s what your father thought.” Dr. Maijabi chuckled. “Helsby said something about passing Mr. Doddle before getting here and overheard you talking to him. He didn’t give you anything did he?”

“Maybe..” Mary had one of his safe-to-eat hard candies hidden in her apron. “He needs some ghost blood for something he’s working on, requested firm.”

“I’ll get you that.” 

Mary watched Dr. Maijabi started looking at the bottles to find what Mary asked for.

“Why did Dr. Helsby come here?” Mary asked.

“You haven’t heard yet?” Mr. Griffin called from his desk.

“Heard what?” 

“I thought you of all people would hear about it first. Your father brought in a new lodger. He was just bringing him around to get the ingredients for a Wolfsbane potion.”

“Of course I managed to miss everyone who had heard about it until now.” Mary said, putting her free hand to her head. “I’ll have to pop over and say hello between runs, it’s past the time that Father would let me wake up.”

“Here’s the ghost blood, I don’t have anything I need you to do, so just head over to Doddle and then go looking for your father.” Dr. Maijabi smiled at her.

“Thank you!” 

“Check yourself in the mirror, one of the rats tried to escape by clinging on to Mrs. Cantilupe’s dress.” Mr. Griffin called. He was holding one of the invisible rats in his hand and working on getting it into a cage.

Mary stood in front of one of the mirrors and spun around. None were on her but she could see a few at her feet.

“I’m clear, bye Mr. Griffin, bye Dr. Maijabi!” Mary said.

“Goodbye Mary.” Both said as Mary left the room.

Mary got back to Mr. Doddle and gave him the ghost blood.

“Thank you Mary. You just missed your father and the new lodger.” Mr. Doddle said as he took the ghost blood.

“Of course I did.” Mary muttered. “I still need to drop something off before I can head over.”

“He won’t disappear into thin air, unless Mr. Griffin has anything to do with it. You’ll get your chance.” 

“I better be off, see you later!” Mary said before leaving the room to run down to where she needed to drop off the final thing she had. 

Mary had been passing through the main hall, she noticed someone sitting in one of the benches sulking. She thought it might be Mr. Luckett, but as she got closer she realized it was the new lodger. Mary decided to go up to him, as she was wondering why her father wasn't with him.

He didn’t seem to notice Mary coming up to him, and was startled by her asking

“Are you the new guy I’ve been hearing about?”

He looked at her, and he just looked startled, but he also looked upset.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were upset.” Mary shrinked away.

“Oh no, it’s fine, you’re fine!” The boy said, smiling to convince her.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s…” The new lodger sighed. “I’m sorry I don’t really know how to explain it to you, uh... Who are you?”

“Mary, the courier and junior alchemist.” Mary said, putting her hand out. The new lodger shook her hand.

“I’m Jasper, yes I’m the new guy.” 

“Is it being new? Everyone who joins is very intimidated at first and think they aren’t good enough. I’ve seen the new ones do this a lot.”

“Yeah… I grew up where no one liked what I did, and now there’s a building full but they’re all so much better than me, and they’ve done so much work…” Jasper sighed.

“I’m sure you’re great. Every one of the lodgers started out like you.” Mary put her elbows on the rail of the bench and put her hands under her chin. “What’s your field?”

“I’m a cryptobiologist.”

“That’s awesome!” Mary lit up. “I wanted to be one.”

Jasper chuckled.

“What?” Mary asked, her face dropping.

“I’m sorry, but it’s hard to take you seriously, you look like a child, is it your experiments or are you just young looking?”

“I’m seven actually.” 

Jasper almost seemed startled. 

“Seven?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been told I act like I’m three times my age. Might be because I’ve grown up around scientists and I’ve been pretty well educated from a young age.” Mary took her hands out from under her chin.

“Jasper, there you are.” The sound of Henry Jekyll took Mary’s attention from Jasper to her father. “And I see you’ve met Mary.”

“Yeah, we were just talking about what happened… I’m sorry Dr. Jekyll, I just don’t feel cut out for this..” Jasper sighed, looking to his feet.

Mary ran over to Dr. Jekyll, as she knew he was pretty good at cheering people up.

“Mary, why don’t you go tell Rachel I found him?” Jekyll asked, looking down at Mary, before pulling some paper out of his pocket and handing it to her. “And give her this.”

“On it.” She looked back at Jasper. “See you around!”

Mary then ran off. Her father could take care of what was wrong with Jasper. He had done this before.

Mary found Rachel leaning over the railing of the second floor watching Jekyll talk to Jasper, covered in blood.

“What happened to you Miss Rachel?!” Mary said in surprise.

“Oh Mary! There you are. I just slipped on a loose spleen at the meat market. I saw your father talking to you.” Rachel said.

“He also wanted me to give you this.” Mary showed her the paper.

“The menu! Great! Uh, how about you follow me down to the kitchen so I don’t get blood on it?” Rachel smiled awkwardly.

“Alright. I don’t have anything better to do, and I already talked to Jasper.” Mary smiled back before following Rachel down

An hour or so later (Mary had lost track of the time) Mary was heading back up to her father’s office to let him know Rachel had gotten the menu, when she heard it.

“Shame! Shame upon the blasphemer! Soon, all of England will know your true nature, you madman!” 

The loud yelling caused Mary to drop the book that she was holding (she was borrowing it so she could try a few new potions)

“The whole thing’s un-christian, barbaric and odd!”

She was on the ground to pick up the book and she heard the voice walk straight past her.

“He’s playing with fire! Nay, he’s playing God!”

Mary got her book and looked up after the man who had past her.

“This moral degenerate threatens our families! Our souls! Our beloved empire!”

She recognized the coat and sighed as the man turned to knock on her father’s office door.

“Burn the witch! Cut off his head and drink his blood and boil his balls in a great hearty stew!” 

The door opened, and Lanyon (eventually) shut up and went inside. Mary decided to let them talk before she interrupted, so ran past to her bedroom to put the book away. She returned just in time to see Lanyon and her father looking out the window, and Lanyon said 

“You’d let them get away with this codswallop?” 

Mary snuck up on them to look at what they were looking at, just as her father asked Lanyon how bad whatever it was could be.

Mary saw the Mad Galvinist poster for the theatre.

“Oh, hello Mary.” Lanyon said.

“Hi Uncle Lanyon! Father, I saw that this morning while I was helping Miss Lavender, can I please go?” Mary asked. “Please?”

“No, Lanyon and I have to go first to make sure it’s appropriate for you.” Jekyll said, crossing his arms.

Mary huffed. She knew that that was just fancy for ‘you’re not going to see it’. 

“Sorry Mary. Maybe next time.” Lanyon chuckled. Mary rolled her eyes and ran out before Jekyll could yell at her for rolling her eyes. Outside she ran into Mr. Griffin.

“Can you help me? One of the rats got out again..” Mr. Griffin asked, sounding out of breath.

Mary chuckled. 

“Of course, I don’t want Father kicking you out if you don’t get them contained.” 

“He’s going to kick me out?!”

“No, it’s a joke, let’s just look for them.” 

After helping Mr. Griffin (They actually found the rat!), Mary spent the rest of the day (minus dinner), working on a bunch of potions she found in the book, including a few that were meant to explode, which Jekyll would kill her for. She had just popped the candy from Mr. Doddle in her mouth when she smelled cookies. Whenever Rachel baked cookies, the smell filled the entire building, and even though Rachel would probably yell at her for being up so late, she decided she wanted some.

She cleaned up, put her potions onto the shelf in her room, took off her apron and rushed down to the kitchen. She was sneaking up to the door when she heard Rachel gasp, which scared her. 

Until she heard it quickly be followed up by “Oh, it’s just you Master Hyde!”

Mary poked her head around the corner to see Hyde begin his dramatic tirade about being deprived. 

She knew that Rachel would put the cookies down eventually. She watched Hyde pluck one off the sheet, and then another, before Rachel put them right where Mary wouldn’t be able to get to them, and Mary groaned silently, at least she thought it was silent. 

Hyde stopped in the middle of telling Rachel that she had only seen him for a few seconds and both looked at the door. 

“Haha, hi!” Mary said, awkwardly waving.

“I should have known, Mary you should be in bed!” Rachel said.

“But you made cookies, and Mr. Hyde gets some!” Mary said, pointing at Hyde, who had a smug look.

“He’s stealing, and these aren’t for either of you!” Rachel gave Hyde a death glare. 

“Are they for Jasper?” Mary asked.

“According to Rachel they are.” Hyde said, chuckling.

“Shush you!” Rachel said. 

Hyde hopped off the table, making his way around Rachel to quietly tease her before coming over to Mary.

“Your father will be so angry when he finds out you’re still up.” Hyde said with a smirk. “But, I won’t tell, doesn’t mean Rachel won’t.” 

“Miss Rachel!” Mary said.

“It’s my job!” Rachel said. “You’re lucky you practically radiate energy and don’t get tired it seems.”

“A girl after her father’s heart.” Hyde chuckled. “Run along, before Rachel drags you to your room.” 

Before Mary could however, Hyde grabbed her wrist and slipped a still warm cookie into her hand and winked at her. Mary smiled and hid it behind herself before backing out of the kitchen and running off.

Mary quite liked Mr. Hyde, she thought as she ate the cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another chapter or two, but I won't promise anything.  
If I do, Diana, Beatrice, and Catherine probably won't show up, Diana because she wouldn't have been born yet, Beatrice because Dr. Rappaccini is not in Glass Scientists (and the lodgers and Jekyll would not approve of him and what he did to Beatrice and her mother), and Catherine because the Beast Men are totally different in the Glass Scientists and she just wouldn't make sense in the context of the story. Justine might fit in, but with how different Frankenstein and the monster are in this version don't count on it.  
But ANYWAY Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!  
Update: I have decided to continue this so I changed the format so there can be more chapters!


	2. Frankenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde brings home a few interesting characters, and Mary learns why you shouldn't meet your heros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue, as well as add Justine to the story. I did my best to fit her into the story, but due to the difference in story, it may not work as well as I hope, but I love Justine as much, if not more, than I love Mary, so here she is!

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Have I got a treat for you tonight!” The sound of Hyde returning made Mary stop her run. She had slept for about 2 hours before returning to her duties, so she wasn’t still running off yesterday’s energy, and she was currently trying to bring something to Mr. Bryson. She was now drawn to the front door with the other lodgers to see Hyde leading two very big people in. One was a man with very broad shoulders and stitches all over. The other was a very tall woman, who was dressed more modestly than the man, but looked similar to him.

“All the way from the jolly old Svitzahland, I introduce to you the God of Galvanism! The reigning champion of reanimation! The godfather of mad science in the flesh! (So to speak) Doctor Victor Franken-” Hyde was cut off by the large man putting his hand on Hyde’s face to shut him up.

“No theatrics please.” He said.

By then everyone was looking over the railings in awe. Mary was on the tip of her toes so she could see without the railing blocking some of her vision.

The big man began to tell the lodgers what was going on, and Mary was just amazed by the fact that the Victor Frankenstein was in the society! If that was Frankenstein, then the two with him must have been his monsters, but it didn’t make sense. The female monster had been destroyed, at least according to the book, but then again, so was the male one and Victor himself. Her father was going to freak out when he found out nonetheless. Mary noticed Jekyll was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

“We attracted the eye of one Dr. Moreau!” The male creature said, and gasps filled the air. Mary had heard of Moreau from some of the other lodgers, but they were always followed with ‘never do what Dr. Moreau does’.

The creature went on, explaining that Dr. Moreau had followed them and the Lodgers needed to prepare. This came to a halt when Mr. Pennebrygg raised his hand. 

“Right. Uh. I know this is all very urgent and I don’t mean to get us off track but--”

“Yes?” The creature asked after sighing.

“If Frankenstein a girl?” Mr. Pennebrygg finished.

The lodgers erupted into ‘is he?’s and ‘looks like it.’s, and Mary tilted her head. The two creatures looked at each other. 

“And wasn’t the girl monster destroyed?” Mr. Archer asked, raising his hand as well. The female monster just seemed frightened and uncomfortable.

“Um, yes! Frankenstein is a woman. Now, as I was saying…” The male monster started, but he was quickly cut off.

“But the book said she was a man!” Miss Flowers said.

“I… Do not know why the publisher changed her gender. I expect it was some kind of creative license.”

The female monster seemed more worried as she tugged on the arm of the male monster, looking back at the door and muttering.

“Hmph! They probably figured the public wouldn’t believe a woman capable of doing real science. Typical!” Virginia Ito said, crossing her arms.

“Well it’s not exactly-- Sure. Fine. Now can we please return to…” The monster was cut off by everyone asking more questions. Mary wasn’t innocent, as she tried to ask about the girl monster, who seemed really frightened by the whole situation.

“We can explain all of this later but--” The female monster tried to say, but her voice was drowned out.

“Please friends, we don’t-- I don’t have time for this...” The monster was ignored as more questions were asked.

“SHUT IT, All of you!” Hyde’s loud voice shut everyone up, including Mary. “We’ve got a bloody life or death situation here. There’s no time for your stupid questions!”

Hyde glanced around at the now silent lodgers smugly, before looking at the creatures and their creator.

“But seriously, is Frankenstein a lesbian or what?” Hyde asked, but before anyone could reply or react, the wall behind them exploded, throwing Hyde, Frankenstein, and the monsters to the grown a few feet away.

Mary along with the other Lodgers were in shock as they saw the monsters entering through the hole, lead by a dirty man holding a flamethrower.

“Dr. Moreau!” Mr. Griffin, who was standing next to Mary, said. Mary didn’t move, as she was in too much shock.

“Hand over the creatures.” Dr. Moreau said.

Mary looked to the creatures and Hyde, who were recovering. Hyde seemed amused, but Mary couldn’t hear what he was saying as her ears were still ringing. It was a miracle she even heard Mr. Griffin.

Mary watched the male monster give Frankenstein to Miss Lavender.

“Find her a bed and keep her warm. Take Justine with you. I will divert Moreau.” Then, the monster ran straight out of the hole. Moreau and his monsters moved out of the way, and as if he had forgotten the female monster, or Justine as it seemed she was named, he and his monsters ran after the creature.

Mary and the Lodgers near her glanced at each other before Hyde suddenly yelled 

“Listen up, you Wankers!” That was a word Mary was told not to say. 

Hyde was now standing on one of the hot air balloons hanging from the ceiling.

“Are we going to let that old jackanapes just waltz in here with his mangy mutts and blow a hole in our society?? Like Hell we are! We’re mad scientists! We never go down without a fight!” Hyde yelled. “Somebody get me a weapon! I need a weapon!” 

Mr. Doddle leaned over the railing to hand Hyde an umbrella with a smile and a ‘here you go, sir!’

“Not what I had in mind, but it’ll do. Now WHO’S WITH ME?”

The lodgers erupted into cheers and ran every which direction to get things to fight with. Mary rushed to her room, shoved her potions into her apron and grabbing a hammer she had on one of her shelves, and then joined the other lodgers as they were lead by Hyde to fight.

Mary ran after Mr. Sinnet as he attacked the lion monster, and she opened one of the potions and threw it at the monster. It hit and spilled on the monster’s main, causing it to start smoking. Mary shouted in excitement as the potion had worked.

She opened another to throw it, but there were too many lodgers around the lion one, so she turned to go after the bear. She threw one, but it missed and hit the ground. But she saw Rachel jump and stab it in the back, only for it to turn and knock her down. Mary pulled another out of her apron to help, but the howl of Jasper took the bear’s attention away. Mary took the top off her potion and watched the bear roar at Jasper and begin to chase him. 

However, Hyde took the bear down, and yelled “That’s what happens when you mess with real mad scientists.”

The lodger's cheered and laughed, and Mary thrusted her hand and the potion into the air, then had to jump back to make sure it didn’t spill on her. She awkwardly looked around for the cork. 

When she got it and put it back in the potion, Hyde was gone and the Lodgers were regrouping. 

“That was awesome!” Mary said as the lodgers all discussed how cool that was, how awesome they were, and complementing each other’s strategies.

“We beat Dr. Moreau!” Mr. Doddle said happily before the sound of an explosion startled everyone and the entire street was on fire.

“Gick!” One of the lodgers yelled. Another word Mary was not allowed to say.

Mr. Archer had grabbed Mary by the wrist and tried to get her out of the fire, but before any of the Lodgers (other than those on Bryson’s hot air balloon) could escape, they found themselves being arrested by the police. Mary was ripped away from Mr. Archer and put in cuffs alongside everyone else. She thought they couldn’t arrest children.

While all of them were on the ground in cuffs, Hyde jumped down in front of them, back turned, muttered something, and turned around to bow to the police with an ‘Evening Gentlemen.’

He seemed horrified, although he was smiling widely, before turning and running, jumping up to the burning buildings and disappearing.

The lodgers all looked at each other before the police all began bringing them to their feet.

“Alright you mad scientists, to the cells with you lot.” One of the police said.

Mary then found herself wedged between the bars of a prison cell, Mr. Pennebrygg, and Mr. Griffin. 

“Don’t worry guys, Jekyll will save us!” Mr. Tweedy said, it sounded like he was just panicking though.

“I can’t believe they arrested all of us!” Miss Flowers said. “Even him!” 

Miss Flowers pointed to the creature, who was in the cell across from them. He seemed to be annoyed.

“They didn’t get Lavender, which means they left Frankenstein and the other monster alone, so Jekyll will come back to them, and find out from them, and maybe Lanyon.” Dr. Maijabi said. “We’ll be out of here by morning.”

“I hope so.” Mary said, putting her face up against the bars.

Hours passed, and some Lodgers took naps to pass the time, and Mary ended up doing so as well. She was woken up by Griffin, who told everyone he could hear Jekyll.

“We’re saved!” Mrs. Cantilupe said.

As they heard Jekyll get closer, everyone began to call for help. Mary grabbed the bars in front of her to yell for Jekyll.

The door opened, and Jekyll was there with Brokenshire. He saw everyone in the cage, and just looked horrified. 

“Help!” “I’m sorry!” “Save us!” were among the pleading. Mary added in “Father help!”

“Please, everyone, be calm! I promise I’ll have you out of here in no time at all.” Jekyll said, only for Brokenshire to make a comment about how many promises Jekyll made.

“Why, just two days ago you promised that wolfboy here would be an upstanding citizen.” 

“In a month. I did ask for a month.”

“Before that you promised me your ginger friend would have his fire shooter under control.”

“To be fair, he wasn’t the one who-”

Brokenshire cut Jekyll off, in what Mary decided was an excuse to insult everyone in the cage and Jekyll himself, and he took the liberty to point right at Mary and say ‘and you clearly aren’t a good influence to this poor girl, who was found with poison in her apron.’ Jekyll wasn’t given a chance to defend any of them before the creature was pointed out to him, and Jekyll shifted his attention to the creature.

Mary tried to shift back into the crowd of lodgers to hopefully avoid the glare that Brokenshire gave her as Jekyll began to talk to the creature, but due to the crowding she was stuck. Mr. Pennebrygg moved forward and let her slip in behind him to hide, but by then Brokenshire was talking to Jekyll again.

“Don’t let him get to you..” Mr. Pennebrygg said quietly. 

Mary nodded, even though Pennebrygg couldn’t see her do so. 

The lodgers were left to watch Brokenshire threaten Jekyll, well, less threaten and more get in Jekyll’s head about how his reputation was probably going to be destroyed. The lodgers were all exchanging looks as this happened. Mary was only partly paying attention, mostly because she didn’t want to listen to Brokenshire after what he said about her. They weren’t poison, Mary would never carry poison. It was explosives and acids. Why would she carry poison? What was she going to do? Try to throw the entire bottle into someone’s mouth?

“It was Hyde.”

That brought Mary’s attention back, and she peeked out from behind Pennebrygg.

“What did you say?” Brokenshire asked.

“The man you’re about to ask me about. Blonde, spindly, self-declared arsonist last seen fleeing the scene of the crime? You want to offer the lodgers’ and my daughter’s release in exchange for information about him -- and my complete cooperation I assume.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Brokenshire said, and then he lead Jekyll out of the room, and once the door closed, the lodgers all exchanged looks again.

“Hyde? But he-”

“Why would Jekyll-”

“-not an evil-”

“He’s just-”

Mary slipped out from behind Mr. Pennebrygg. 

“They want Hyde, but Hyde was just protecting us!” Mary said.

“That’s not how the police see it..” Virginia Ito said, sounding upset. “We probably aren’t going to be seeing Hyde any time soon.”

Mary sighed a little, and hoped her father would be able to clear Hyde’s name once he got what he needed.

It took about an hour, but Brokenshire and Jekyll returned and everyone was released. Mary ended up waiting to be one of the last out since she didn’t take up as much room so wasn’t as cramped as everyone else, and once she was out, she hugged her father’s legs, and before she knew it he had her up on his shoulders. 

Jekyll lead everyone out, talking as they did, apologizing for not being there when everything went down, telling them Miss Lavender, Justine, and Frankenstein were all fine for the time being, that he and Lanyon would work on getting things sorted out with the insurance company, that sort of thing. 

Lanyon was outside with the carriage. Once they were outside, Lanyon waited till Jekyll was done talking. 

“What the hell happened in there?” Lanyon asked.

“It’s been resolved, you can head home now Robert. We’ll find our own way back to the society.” Jekyll said with a smile. 

“Aww but I wanted to ride in the carriage!” Mary said. 

Lanyon didn’t say anything, and Jekyll took Mary off his shoulders.

“Let’s go, we can drop by that candy shop you like.” Jekyll smiled at her.

“Yay!” Mary forgot about the carriage pretty quickly. 

When they got back to the society, Jekyll told her she had to wait until after noon to eat the lollipop he had gotten her, but she could just do whatever, and that he needed to go back to his office. He told her not to bother him for a while. Mary gave him a hug and thanked him for saving them, and Jekyll chuckled.

“I’ll see you later Mary.” Jekyll said once she let go.

“Bye Father!” Mary said before running back to her room. She had to change, as her current dress stunk and was filthy and singed. She got into a new dress and got a clean apron, before returning to her duties.

Mary did her best to help with the rebuilding of the society, but due to not being strong enough, she could only get the smaller pieces of rubble, but eventually, everything was better, and Mary was helping her father and Miss Lavender with Frankenstein. 

The creature and the monster named Justine were both with them. Mary had just been holding a water bowl in case they needed to put a wet rag on Frankenstein's forehead like they would when anyone else got a fever. It was more of an excuse to be in the room with them. 

Mary looked up at Justine, who looked very awkward in the situation. Justine, Mary had heard the name before, maybe in the book. It may not have been the best thing to read a child, but it was one of the books Jekyll read to Mary when she still needed bedtime stories. Jekyll wasn’t exactly prepared for taking care of Mary on his own, and Ernestine had been the more motherly type according to Lanyon and Rachel. Her death had taken a toll on Jekyll at the time, but Mary never saw that at least Mary never remembered seeing any of it.

Mary remembered now. Justine was the name of the woman who was framed for William Frankenstein’s murder when really it was the Creature. Maybe that was where Frankenstein got the body for the female, and it would explain her name. 

“I see, well…” The creature said, and Mary noticed everyone’s attention shifting to the door, so Mary looked.

“That does explain the crowd.” Mary could now see that the lodgers were all pressed against the glass to see Jekyll taking care of Frankenstein. 

Mary looked back at Justine, who looked even more uncomfortable. Mary tugged a little at her dress with her free hand, and when Justine looked at her, Mary smiled.

“They’re nice, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” Mary said.

“I’m just overwhelmed, I’m not used to people other than Frankenstein…” Justine said, smiling a little back at Mary.

That was when they heard Frankenstein groaning, and everyone's attention was back on her.

“Doctor Frankenstein?” Jekyll asked as he looked down at her.

Mary didn’t expect Frankenstein scream ‘no’ and punch her father in the face.

“Father!” Mary shouted as she dropped the water bowl, which didn’t break but spilled water everywhere, and she rushed over to Jekyll, who was now on the floor stunned. The creature and Justine both looked surprised, and Miss Lavender was stunned.

“Creature, you Judas! You *cough* have delivered me to the very *cough* belly of the lion’s den!” Frankenstein shouted as she made her way towards the window.

“Hm, you’re mixing your bible metaphors again.” Creature said.

“You should sit back down..” Justine said.

“Gott im himmel, you two *cough* have taken me to London! Don’t *cough* you know the air is poison? You have killed me!”

“Dr. Frankenstein I fear there has been some misunderstanding!” Jekyll said as he got to his feet. Mary had a grip on his vest to try and keep him from running after her, but he did anyway and Mary had to let go.

“No one is trying to kill you! You are in the society for arcane scientists, and I am--” Frankenstein cut Jekyll off. 

“Oh, I know who you are, Dr. Henry Jekyll.” 

Jekyll seemed flustered as he asked “you do?”, only for Frankenstein to begin to insult him. Mary was stunned, and enraged. Frankenstein couldn’t say those things about her father, her father was the greatest scientist of them all and was not destroying the very soul of mad science! Mary was right beside Jekyll by that point, and as she was steaming in her anger, she had no time to avoid the blood that suddenly came out of Frankenstein’s mouth and covered both Jekylls.

Both of them were stunned and disgusted. Mary was lucky that it didn’t hit her straight in the eyes and that her mouth wasn’t open, but it was in her hair and on her face and the front of her apron and dress. Frankenstein fell to the ground, and Jekyll could only push out the word ‘help’.

Mary came back to reality as Miss Lavender was wiping the blood off her face.

“You’re fine Mary, see!” Miss Lavender said as she cleared the blood from Mary’s face and neck, and tried to get it out of her hair. 

“What just happened..?” Mary asked.

“She’s sick…” Miss Lavender looked over Mary’s head at the door. “I’d let you go to get cleaned off properly but it doesn’t look like the others are going to let you through, or if they do it won’t be fun for you.” 

“Anything is more fun then this…” Mary said.

Miss Lavender brought her over to Jekyll by Frankenstein’s bed, just in time to hear Creature and Justine explain what was happening.

“To be perfectly candid, we did not bring Frankenstein here for your unparalleled scientific expertise…” Creature started.

“We brought her here as a last resort.” Justine said, rubbing one of her arms.

“I feel better already.” Jekyll said.

The two creatures then explained that Frankenstein was a very difficult patient, and would rather die than get actual help. 

“But why does Frankenstein hate me so much? I’m not trying to destroy the soul of mad science. I’m a scientist, just like her!” Jekyll said, looking to Creature and Justine for answers.

“You… are no scientist…” Frankenstein answered. Mary gripped Jekyll’s wrist, as she was a little uncomfortable and she knew Frankenstein was probably going to begin insulting her father again. She didn’t like Frankenstein anymore and made a mental note to throw out her copy of the book.

“You *cough* are an imposter sent by the London establishment to *cough* poison us from within! You lure in impressionable young minds with your *cough* pretty smile and your pretty clean suits. Then you *cough* scrub away at them until they are all squeaky clean and empty inside. You make them… respectable.” Frankenstein looked at Mary and was probably going to comment about how young Mary was, but Jekyll’s question stopped her from doing so

“What’s so bad about being respectable?”

Frankenstein began a rant about how mad science was not respectable and how modern science sought to destroy them. Mary looked at her father confused, but because of everything else Frankenstein said, she wasn’t planning on listening to her.

“Actually Dr. Frankenstein Dr. Jekyll isn’t destroying anyone! On the contrary, he’s been helping all of us with our work.” Miss Lavender said after Frankenstein finished her rant.

“Your work?” Frankenstein asked.

Miss Lavender began to explain her work, and Mary looked up at Jekyll. 

“I don’t like her.” Mary muttered to Jekyll.

Jekyll looked at her, then to Frankenstein, who was speaking about how mad scientists should scare people, and quietly shook his head, but Mary didn’t understand what he meant by it. Mary then put her attention to her dress, and she tried to figure out if she would be fine in taking it off and just wearing the underdress with the collar, or if the blood had already bled through. 

Mary spent too long thinking about that and ignoring what was being said, as suddenly the door opened and everyone came flooding in. Jekyll had a hold of her wrist to make sure she didn’t get swept away as the lodgers picked up Frankenstein’s bed.

“Now hold on! It’s not safe up there! As your doctor…” Jekyll started, putting his free hand up.

“Hah! You, Creature, and Justine may *cough* conspire to keep me in this hellhole, but I would rather die in agony than *cough* have you as my doctor. I see what you are-- you *cough* are rotten on the inside.” Frankenstein looked at Mary. “I pity you girl, if only you hadn’t been made ‘respectable’ so young.” 

Then, the lodgers took her away, as she shouted for them to go onward and upward.

Mary looked up at her father, who just looked defeated, as he asked Creature what would happen if he said no. What Creature said just seemed to make him feel worse. 

Mary moved her hand into his, hoping it would make him feel better, but he looked to be far from where he was standing, and in general distress. Something didn’t seem right, and Mary made note of it.

“Henry?” 

“What?” Jekyll was back and turned, and Mary had to let go of his hand because he seemed to have forgotten Mary was there.

“Robert? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping out in Bethnal Green today.”

“I was, only the lodgers who were assigned to help me with the werewolf collateral never showed up. Also you’re bleeding.” Lanyon looked down at Mary. “Oh my god she’s bleeding too.”

“Oh, right, this isn’t our blood.” Jekyll said, tugging at his soaked vest. 

“Is, is that supposed to worry me less? Henry are you feeling alright?” Lanyon put a hand on Jekyll’s forehead. “Are you still not sleeping?”

“I’m fine Robert. We’ve gotten a little off schedule this morning, but I swear I have everything under control.”

“Doctor Jaaaaaayy…” Rachel’s voice came from behind Mary, and she turned to see Rachel had a knife right under Jekyll’s chin. “WHERE IS MASTER HYDE?”

“Rachel, c-can’t we talk about this later?”

“We’re talking about this now!” Mary backed away from the two and over to Lanyon, who looked as startled as Mary felt. “I have been looking for Master Hyde all night. All of yesterday, too. I’m worried sick Henry! He needs my help!”

“Rachel, Mr. Hyde is a grown man. He can take care of himself!”

Mary watched as Rachel described how Hyde can’t take care of himself and he was like a baby bird. It just weirded Mary out because to her, Hyde seemed perfectly capable. He was a grownup, and grownups could care for themselves. This, of course, caused Lanyon to question Rachel about Hyde, and it broke into Lanyon, Rachel, and Jekyll fighting over it. 

And then the questioning went to Jekyll, and as if it were a godsend, the tracker sent to find Bryson’s crew flew in, and Jekyll took it to see where the crew was while explaining this, and, as suddenly as the tracker appeared, Jekyll was running off, leaving Mary, Rachel, and Laynon looking at each other.

“What just happened?” Lanyon asked.

Mary didn’t see her father for the rest of the day, and all the lodgers were caught up with Frankenstein, and Creature hadn’t left her side. So Mary was stuck wandering the empty halls. She was clean and changed now, and she did not want to see Frankenstein, so decided to take the time to throw out her copy of the Mad Galvinist. 

She looked at the walls, wishing she had something else to do and ran smack into Justine, who seemed to be wandering the halls as well.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Justine said.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Mary said.

“Neither was I.. I’m sorry I don’t think we got properly introduced, I’m Justine.” Justine said, having to kneel down to shake Mary’s hand as she was incredibly tall, even taller than Lanyon, who had to be the tallest person ever. 

“Mary Jekyll.” Mary smiled at Justine. Justine seemed okay.

“Are you Dr. Jekyll’s daughter?” Justine asked.

“Yes, I wasn’t brainwashed from a young age like your creator thinks I was…” Mary bitterly mentioned the last bit.

“I’m terribly sorry about what she said about your father and yourself.” Justine shook her head. “She shouldn’t be saying those things, she’s only just met you.” 

“You can say that again. I don’t like her.” 

“I’m afraid she’s just like that. I’d leave her behind, but I’d have nowhere to go. She left me on an island when she left for the Arctic, but I just waited for her, and eventually, she came back with Creature. I know I was created for him, but we just never came together like that, and I guess he didn’t want me after what Frankenstein did to him, not that I much care.” Justine sighed. 

“Maybe you can stay here, tell her bye-bye and stay with us once she leaves.” Mary said.

“If she leaves… I imagine she might try to take this place from your father, so she can properly teach these mad scientists.” 

“I hope not, I would be out of here in a heartbeat.” Mary crossed her arms.

“As would I. I don’t see a problem with what your father is doing.” 

“Because he doesn’t do anything wrong!” Mary was unaware of how untrue that statement was.

Justine nodded a little, as a reply but not in agreement. 

“I need to throw this out, but it was nice talking to you!” Mary said.

“Nice talking to you as well.” Justine smiled again, and Mary smiled back, before walking around Justine and running off.

She ended up by the kitchen as she went to dispose of the book that meant nothing to her now. That was when she heard Rachel and Lanyon talking.

“Whatever he’s gotten himself into, I need to get to the bottom of it. And right now, Hyde is the best clue I have.” 

“Fine, you can come. But let me do the talking alright? And don’t make direct eye contact with anyone-- That’s a good way to get shot.”

“Shot?” Lanyon started, but Mary came into the kitchen and everyone stopped.

“What are you guys doing?” Mary asked.

“Nothing, Mary you should be in bed!” Lanyon said.

“Is it about my father, cause if it is I want to help!” Mary put her book down and crossed her arms. 

“I am not bringing you, you’re a child Mary!” Rachel said.

“I’m smarter than a normal kid! I’ll be fine!” Mary said. 

Rachel and Lanyon looked at each other, and Mary looked at Jasper, who had a drumstick in his mouth. He was pretty interesting as a wolf. 

“Fine. Mary, you just don’t speak to anyone, don’t look at anyone, and wear your cloak.” Rachel didn’t seem very happy but waved her off to get her cloak. Rachel was only letting her come in hopes it would scare her enough to make her not want to continue helping.

“If any of your sister in law’s associates lays a finger on her I will not hesitate to do something rash.” Lanyon said as Mary ran off to get her cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I'll do this once I get up to the current chapter of the comic, but I may just make one-shots until then, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.


	3. Where There's a Will...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary goes with Lanyon, Rachel, and Jasper to see if Rachel's sister-in-law would know anything about Mr. Hyde and help them, and Mary begins to notice something isn't quite right with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will wrap up most of the released part of the comic, so the next chapter likely won't come for a long time, if there ever is one. I, however, will leave this open for one-shots, so if there is anything you guys would want to see, like Mary meeting Hyde for the first time or something, mention it in the comments!

Lanyon and Rachel were bickering as Rachel lead them to where her sister-in-law was. Mary was walking quietly next to Jasper, who seemed pretty nervous.

“Mary?” Jasper said about halfway through the journey. 

“Yes?” Mary asked.

“You didn’t tell me you were Dr. Jekyll’s daughter when we met.” 

“I knew you’d find out eventually, it’s also weird to open with ‘hey I’m Dr. Jekyll’s daughter.’ Especially when you were down.”

“You could have just dropped your last name.”

“Yeah, but when I do that people assume I’m an orphan who took his last name out of admiration.” Mary sighed. “Guess I look more like my mother.”

“Kind of.” Jasper shrugged. “Have you met Hyde? I mean actually spoken to him, I only saw him when we were fighting, he didn’t exactly speak to me.”

“Yeah. I met him one night while I was sneaking around the society passed by bedtime. He introduced himself and we talked for a little bit, but then he told me my father would kill him if he found out that he was letting me stay up, and said that if he got me something, I would have to go to bed and stay in bed until daylight. I of course did as I was told, and when I woke up I found some candy on my desk. I don’t, didn’t run into him often. He was always busy with jobs for my father.” Mary chuckled. “If you ever meet Mr. Hyde, don’t tell him I left my room before daylight that day.”

“Of course you did.” Jasper chuckled. 

“What am I supposed to do when I wake up two hours before sunrise? Stay in bed and pout until the sun rises?”

“That’s what your father would want you to do.” Lanyon said, having slowed down to let Jasper and Mary catch up.

“Well, he doesn’t sleep at all as far as I know. I haven’t seen him sleep in his bed in a while.” Mary crossed her arms.

“Because he’s usually asleep at his desk.” Lanyon huffed. “When he sleeps.”

“We’re here!” Rachel said. They were in front of a suspicious-looking building, and Lanyon grabbed Mary’s wrist. “Wait a minute.”

Rachel then went up to the building and knocked. The door opened, and Rachel spoke to someone, who disappeared back inside. 

Mary looked up at Lanyon, but let him hold her wrist, for his sake. Mary wasn’t scared! At least that’s what she told herself.

The door opened again, wider this time.

“Come on.” Rachel said before going in. 

Lanyon, Jasper, and Mary followed Rachel inside.

When they got down to the room Rachel’s sister-in-law was in, Rachel’s sister-in-law picked Rachel up and had her over her shoulder while talking about how it was about time she visited. 

“Jasper, did you know Rachel was related to Queen Lucy?” Lanyon asked.

“Queen who?” Jasper asked.

“Lucy? Infamous crime lord? Leader of the Forty Elephants, the most feared gang of lady thieves in all of London?” 

“Gosh.”

“Robert, Jasper, Mary, this is my sister-in-law, Lucy. Sorry, I didn’t tell you about her earlier, but she is sort of Scotland Yard’s most wanted. Lucy, these are my friends, Dr. Lanyon, Mary Jekyll and--” Rachel began to speak, but Lucy cut her off.

“Ohh, is that a werewolf I spy?” Lucy said before going up to Jasper. 

“Forty Elephants?” Mary said quietly to Lanyon. The only time she had heard the name was from Hyde, and it was an offhand comment to someone else as Mary passed. 

“Thieves.” Lanyon said to her, watching Lucy.

“Well, then. Now that I’ve insulted your friend, what can I do ye for?” Lucy asked, stepping over to her desk.

Mary took the time to look around the room at all the gold and bottles and treasure. It was pretty. If she wasn’t dead set on being an alchemist like her father, she might want to be able to get all of that stuff. Maybe Lucy was an alchemist, what else would she need all those bottles for? 

“Moneybags? I thought Hyde was a street urchin!” Lanyon said. Mary needed to stop getting distracted. She was missing the important stuff!

“Oh that’s what he wants you to think. He’s trying very hard to play the seedy villain from every Penny Dreadful ever written, but it’s all an act, and a right sloppy one at that.” Rachel said.

“He seems real to me.” Mary said. She caught Lucy looking at her, probably because she was 7 and was brought into a dangerous place. If Lucy asked, Mary was going to say that she begged to come and they brought her to shut her up, which was true.

“He seems pretty real to me as well.” Jasper said.

“Oh, I’ve always been able to tell it’s a big act.” Rachel said, before beginning the story of how she first met Hyde. Mary had heard it before, after she asked Rachel about Hyde the day after she met him. Mary once again spaced out during the story, instead of taking the time to unbutton and rebutton her dress in the front as one of the buttons was irritating her.

“...That’s half of the bloody problem! He’s been working for the society for almost two years now, yet I’ve never laid eyes on the man, not even once! Jekyll hired him without ever telling me, and when I confronted him about it, all he had to say was ‘oh he’s just my new assistant. I’m sure you’ll run into him sooner or later.’ But sooner or later never came. No matter when I showed up, it was always ‘oh, you just missed him!’ ‘that’s funny he was just here a minute ago…’ ‘He’s just over… huh. Where’d he go?’ and then I ask the lodgers and they just told me that he’s probably off with Henry and that he’s always going into Henry’s office at night, Mary’s told me that! And then of course Mr. Ranjit said ‘I bet they’re sleeping together.’” Lanyon seemed angry, and Mary had to pull her wrist out of his hand because he was squeezing it really hard.

“And are they?” Lucy asked.

“Are they what?” Lanyon asked.

“Sleeping together.”

Mary just wondered why they would sleep in the same bed. Her father rarely slept in his bed, so there would be no reason he’d sleep in his bed with Hyde of all people. Maybe Lanyon, cause they were close friends, but not Hyde. Now that Mary thought about it, she had never seen Jekyll or Hyde in the same room. That thought, however, was brushed off.

“What kind of question is that?”

“Ohh someone’s prickly today. Look. I get it. You’re jealous because your pal Henry’s got a new friend. But you don’t have to--”

This evolved into another fight between Lanyon and Rachel, and Mary backed away, over to where Jasper was.

“I thought this would be more interesting than this, and they’re fighting again…” Mary muttered after a minute.

“I didn’t expect so much fighting between these two.” Jasper replied.

“They fight often, not in a bad way, but it’s just more than anyone else does. The lodgers don’t interact with each other enough to fight on a daily basis, and even the ones that do mesh well enough.” Mary shrugged.

“If you find any evidence, you come back to me and I’ll be able to help, but once again, I can’t go off feelings.” Lucy patted Rachel on the shoulder, before coming over to Mary. “I have to ask however, why did you bring this girl here? I assume she’s your friend’s kid, correct?”

“I wanted to help!” Mary said, putting her hands on her hips. Lucy chuckled at that.

“She would not let us go without her. She’s worried about her father like I am.” Lanyon said. “Come on Mary, time to go.”

“You might make a good thief, we always need little hands and people who can fit into small spaces.” Lucy said, rustling Mary’s hair, which made her laugh.

“I’ll have to think about it.” Mary said. Lucy smiled at her.

“Think about it before you get too big.”

“Her father would object to that.” Rachel said before taking Mary by the hand. “Bye Lucy!”

“Bye Rachel, come again soon!” 

The group headed out, and back towards the society.

“Do not tell your father about this Mary, got it?” Rachel asked.

“I got it! I’m good at keeping secrets!” Mary said, smiling to prove it.

“Good.” 

“Why would Father tell them it was Mr. Hyde?” Mary asked. “He was protecting us!”

“Because your father needed someone to get you out of jail. I’m guessing that he can’t just work it out with the guards now considering they ransacked his place and have wanted posters of him.” Rachel said bitterly. “I can’t believe your father used him as a bargaining tool…”

“He’s probably living it up back in his parents’ estate if what you and Lucy said is true.” Lanyon said.

“I’m sure someone would notice he looked like the wanted posters Lanyon!” Rachel yelled back. “He’s probably hiding in the countryside, that’s where they all hide…” 

“Either way I hope he’s safe…” Mary muttered.

At home, everything wasn’t quite normal. Mary was beginning to hate the lodgers as now they weren’t doing the exhibition, which Mary had been excited for since it was a concept. The only one who didn’t seem to be fainting at the thought of Frankenstein was Jasper, who was doing his own thing in his room. Mary found less work with the lodgers that day, so began working on her Alchemy and talking to Justine.

Speaking of Justine, Mary and Justine were sitting in her room reading one of the long books Jekyll hadn’t been able to read to her because of how busy he was. Justine was spoke very softly, but Mary was still happy to have someone to read to her. 

“‘A cannibal can still be an honorable man.’ replied Conseil, “just as a glutton can be honest. One doesn’t disclude the other.’” Justine stopped. “Oh cannibals are just horrible…”

“They eat other people right?” Mary asked.

“Yes, they do. I read this book before, in French.” Justine said. 

“You know French?” 

“Yes, among a few other languages. Frankenstein taught me quite a few before she ran off.”

“Amazing! I’m not sure if any of the lodgers know French…” Mary thought but couldn’t come up with any.

“I’m sure some do.” Justine said. 

“Maybe you could teach me. I’ve always wanted to know another language.”

“I don’t think we’ll stay long enough for me to do that.”

“I thought you wanted to stay.” Mary was a little disappointed.

“I don’t think Frankenstein would let me. Creature and I are all she has left…”

“What happened?” 

“Well, after I was created, Frankenstein decided not to give me to Creature as a bride, and instead took me to the island. She then returned and told him she destroyed me, and then ran away and hid on the island with me and, well, she raised me as if I were her daughter for a while, and then Creature killed Elizabeth, and Frankenstein left to hunt him down. She could have come back to me and the home she made, but then some people found me, burned the house down and hunted me. I barely made it out, and I just waited for Frankenstein. I hid in an old barn on the island, and one day, Frankenstein returned with Creature. I was afraid that I would be forced to marry him, but Creature wasn’t interested by then. I guess I was no longer his bride. I’m not sure what he sees me as, but thankfully it is not as a lover.” Justine sighed. “Frankenstein was a lot nicer before Creature and I ruined her life…”

Mary nodded a little, not really sure what to say. 

“Would you like me to continue reading?” Justine asked.

“We can stop there.” Mary said. She had a feeling that Justine needed to be alone now.

“Alright. I’m going to go now.” Justine stood up and put the book down on Mary’s desk. “I’m sure Creature is exhausted from making sure Frankenstein doesn’t escape.”

“Thank you Justine! I’ll see you around!” Mary said.

“You’re welcome.” Justine smiled at Mary and left the room.

Mary laid down for a little bit, only to realize how wide awake she was, and decided to see what her father was doing. Maybe she would hear something important, that’s what Lanyon and Rachel were looking for. It wasn’t even time for lunch yet, why did she think she was tired? Probably because no one read to her except before bed. Justine had just offered it after Mary mentioned she couldn’t read the book.

Mary got to her father’s office, and found him sitting at his desk with a lamp, reading something. When Mary entered, Jekyll looked up at her with tired eyes.

“Oh, hello Mary.” Jekyll said.

“Hi Father, what are you doing?” Mary asked.

“Still trying to cure Frankenstein, I still can’t find anything…” Jekyll sighed as Mary came over to the desk and looked at the book he was looking in. She didn’t recognize the disease name.

“Aren’t there a lot of diseases that make you throw up blood?” Mary asked.

“Quite a few, but most are more deadly than this.” Jekyll said.

“Hmm.” Mary said. She knew nothing about diseases. 

“How are you doing Mary? I know everything’s changed a lot recently..” Jekyll said as he bookmarked his page and closed the book.

“I’m not very happy with the lodgers, they’ve just become Frankenstein followers and don’t even do much of their own thing anymore. Jasper’s the only person who isn’t worshipping the ground Frankenstein walks on.” Mary sighed. “But Justine is nice, I hope she stays with us after Frankenstein leaves.”

“I’ve had the same problem with that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to salvage anything, we may have to cancel the exhibition. After what happened with Mr. Hyde I don’t know how much more of this I can deal with.” Jekyll put a hand to his forehead.

“Can’t you tell the police Mr. Hyde made a mistake? That it was an accident?” Mary asked.

“It isn’t that simple Mary. If we tell them it was Dr. Moreau, they will see him as just like us, and that would make everyone look bad, dangerous even. Mr. Luckett and Mr. Sinnett especially. If we try to push the blame on another person, they will believe I am trying to protect one of the lodgers. Hyde was the one who lead all of you to attack Dr. Moreau and his beasts, and he made the flamethrower explode. He should have known…” Jekyll sighed. “I shouldn’t have believed he would change…” The last part felt tacked on.

“How do you know that?” Mary asked. Jekyll almost seemed startled.

“What?”

“How do you know he made it explode? I thought it was just unstable or something and blew up in Dr. Moreau’s face.” 

“I, well, I spoke to Mr. Hyde after the accident, before he left London. He told me what happened.” The way Jekyll said that didn’t convince Mary. Why would Mr. Hyde come back to talk to Jekyll before going into hiding? But her father wouldn’t lie to her, would he?

“Oh. Did he say where he was going to go? I’m worried about him.” 

“He didn’t say, but he won’t be caught. He’ll return when the police stop looking for him.” Jekyll stood up. “Lanyon should be coming soon, we need to discuss finances.”

“Oh. Do you need me to do anything?” Mary asked. 

“No, I can handle it.” Jekyll said, walking over to his cabinet to look for something. 

Mary looked at the book on Jekyll’s desk, then to a small painting on the wall, which was one of the only decorations in the room. It was of Jekyll and Ernestine. It had been a wedding gift, and one of the only things Jekyll kept of hers. Jekyll noticed her looking at it.

“Your mother was one of the only people who thought this would amount to anything you know. I had the idea while she was still alive, and she told me she thought it was a wonderful idea.” Jekyll smiled at the memory. “I would have named it in her honor, but she always told me not to name anything after her.” 

“What would you have named it if she let you name it after her?” Mary asked.

“I’m not sure.” Jekyll said after thinking about it. “The name probably wouldn’t have been very good anyway.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure anything named after someone has sounded very good. I mean if Captain Nemo named the Nautilus ‘the Nemo’ I don’t think the book would be as popular. Is Captain Nemo real?” 

“Not that I know of.” Jekyll chuckled. “I’m sorry I haven’t had the time to read to you.”

“Justine reads to me! I really like the book so far.” Mary smiled.

“Oh does she? I see why you like her.” Jekyll said.

“It’s not the same as when you do it. Promise me you’ll read to me again when you aren’t as busy?” 

“Of course Mary. Now run along, I’m sure Rachel needs your help, she’s been pretty busy.” 

“Okay, see you later Father!” Mary said before hugging Jekyll.

“I’ll see you later.” Jekyll hugged her back and waved as she walked out.

Mary passed Lanyon as she headed to the kitchen, and Lanyon just waved. Mary waved back before heading down into the kitchen.

Mary helped Rachel in the kitchen for a while, before Lanyon rushed into the room.

“I found something!” He said. 

“What?” Rachel said.

“I found something that isn’t a feeling.” Lanyon presented the paper to Rachel, and Mary stood on her toes to look at it.

“Henry’s Will? I wasn’t aware he had one. Does he believe he’s going to die?” Rachel asked.

“But look, he leaves everything to Hyde, well, he leaves custody of Mary to myself, we talked about this after Ernestine died, but Hyde has control of Jekyll’s fortune after his death. Mary doesn’t get it, because, well, you know…” Lanyon was referring to the fact that women only got an income to take care of themselves, but never got the full fortune. Mary likely wouldn’t see a cent if Jekyll died before she was an adult. “But, this proves that Hyde might be blackmailing Jekyll!”

“Why would Master Hyde do that?! Jekyll pays Master Hyde, they’ve never fought over this!” Rachel said. “When was the last time you heard of them fighting, or even speaking?? They had a good relationship before this mess!” 

“Father talked to Mr. Hyde before he came to get us from jail.” Mary said.

“What?” Lanyon asked, looking at Mary.

“Father told me that he spoke to Mr. Hyde after the fire, before he ran off.” 

“We need to go to Lucy with this. She will probably be able to help us put this together, and prove that Master Hyde is innocent!” Rachel said, pointing at Lanyon with the last part.

“Then let’s go.”

In Lucy’s den, (was it called a den? Mary wasn’t sure) Lanyon showed her the will and explained that he was aware that he was to get custody of Mary, but that Mr. Utterson never contacted him about any changes in the will, and he was unaware that Hyde was an heir. 

After inspecting it, Lucy looked at the trio, and said

“Well Rachel, looks like you’re out of luck.” 

“What?! NO!” Rachel said while Lanyon chuckled. “Don’t ‘ah hah’ me! This still doesn’t prove anything! It’s just a will!”

“A will that leaves all of Jekyll’s worldly possessions minus his own flesh and blood to his bloody errand boy.” Lanyon replied.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself, Lanyon. You’re wrong too.” Lucy interrupted, getting a ‘what?!’ from Rachel and Lanyon. “It’s obvious at this point that Hyde’s not some innocent rich boy playing street urchin for kicks. But this en’t a case of simple blackmail neither. There’s been some… complications.” 

“Complications?” Mary asked.

“Look, I stand by what I said. There’s not one man in this city my girls can’t track down. But this kid… I’ve got plenty of sightings of him in recent months. I mean, a bloody comical amounts of sightings. Seems our boy got himself kicked out of every bar and pool hall on the east end. But after the fire, those sightings stop dead.” 

“Father said he left London.” Mary said.

“But the thing is sweetie, he’s not left London -- We’re watching every port and gateway. Either he’s holed up in some windowless room somewhere without ever going out to eat or piss, or else he just… vanished.”

“But what about Blackfog?” Rachel asked.

“Blackfog?” Mary and Lanyon asked.

“The traveling market for scientific contraband. Master Hyde’s obsessed with the place. It’s only a matter of time before he winds up there.”

“Well, he en’t wound up there yet.” Lucy said. “And that’s not all. Our sightings of him go back about two years. But before that he’s a ghost. We raided his flat in Soho, but there wasn’t anything to find. No papers, no personal effects… no history whatsoever. The man appears to have willed himself into existence sometime during October of last year and willed himself right back out again three days ago.”

“Luce, if you’re suggesting that Hyde is some sort of mass hallucination we’re having…”

“Down, Rachel. Don’t put words in my mouth. Now, I have a question for you three-- Did anything unusual happen to Jekyll two years ago?” 

“Oh-- didn’t he take a trip somewhere?” Rachel had a hand to her chin.

“Yes.” Lanyon said.

“I remember, he brought me home a few dresses and pastries when he returned!” Mary said.

“He spent a few months on the continent doing research for some new experiment, although I believed it was a way to deal with his grief. He came back with bagfuls of herbs and minerals, and the things for Mary. Never did anything with them, to my knowledge.” Lanyon continued.

“Maybe that’s not the only thing he brought back. An illegitimate son perhaps? Are you two aware of any old flames Jekyll might be in contact with?” 

“Well, I can’t think of anyone other than Ernestine, who he married, but, well I suppose... there’s Morcant. About 15 years ago, Henry and I encountered a werewolf near my family’s summer cottage. Henry nursed her back to health. They seemed to share a connection of some kind. He said he never saw her again, but I’m not sure I really believed him, well, at least until Ernestine came into his life.”

“Are you saying that Master Hyde might be Jekyll and Morcant’s secret half-werewolf love child?” Rachel asked. “I always knew he was special.”

Mary only had a few seconds to consider Mr. Hyde being her older half-werewolf half-brother before Lanyon spoke. 

“Or maybe he’s not, and we should stop casually slandering Jekyll’s name with the talk of bastard monster child in front of his legitimate child!”

“Simmer down, both of you. Look, I hate to sound obvious, but why don’t you just ask the man yourselves?” 

“Um…” Rachel started.

“We could do that, but…” Lanyon avoided eye contact.

“But what? Aren’t you supposed to be his ‘best bloody friends’?” Lucy asked, glancing at Mary after speaking, but she didn’t say anything to her. Maybe Mary got a pass because she was a child and didn’t even know about Morcant until Lanyon mentioned it. Ernestine had come into Jekyll’s life 11 years before, and they married a year and a half before Mary was born, so Morcant would predate Ernestine by four years, and, well, that would make Hyde 14 or 15 at the oldest if he was the illegitimate son that Rachel theorized he might be. Mary always thought Hyde seemed older than that.

“Of course! It’s just that…” 

“He’s been acting so strange lately.” Lanyon said.

The rest of the meeting seemed to dissolve into Lucy asking them to ask him about Morcant and see if they could get anything more from him about Hyde, before they left. Mary didn’t think too much about what Lanyon said, until she found her father in her office reading again.

“Hey Father, I overheard Uncle Lanyon and Rachel talking about something, um, who’s Morcant?” Mary asked after exchanging hellos with her father.

“Morcant? Oh, well, she was this werewolf Lanyon and I found near his family’s summer cottage around 15 years ago. She was injured, and I nursed her back to health. I hadn’t seen her since.” Jekyll said, although Mary noticed his eyes shooting from her to something behind her. Mary looked back, and saw nothing.

“Father are you alright?” Mary asked, standing up from the chair she had sat down in.

“I’m fine Mary.” Jekyll chuckled, but he didn’t sound fine.

“You didn’t catch something from that mean old Frankenstein did you?” Mary asked as she walked over and put her hand on her father’s forehead. It was sweaty, but he didn’t feel hot enough to be sick.

“I’m fine Mary, really.” Jekyll very gently took Mary’s hand off his forehead and held it. “I just remembered, I need to go help Jasper with his presentation! I’m sure you have some runs to do, so I won’t keep you!” Jekyll let her hand go, stood up and gave her a quick smile that didn’t reach his worried eyes, before leaving the room.

“I don’t…” Mary sighed, realizing she was talking to herself. “Uncle Lanyon was right…” 

Mary found herself in the kitchen with Jasper and Rachel a while later. Mary was just silently messing with her dress while sitting next to Jasper on the country while Rachel put cookies into the oven. The dress was fancier then the normal ones she’d wear, but her Father had surprised her with it, so she wanted to wear it. Maybe it was to make up for acting weird. Maybe they were going somewhere fancy.

“I don’t care what some stupid piece of paper says. I know Master Hyde. I mean, it is a bit strange that he never told me about his past, but he was just a kid! He couldn’t even dress himself properly. There he was, out in the cold in just that flimsy white shirt… I used to go clothes shopping for him, you know. Jekyll gave me the money, but I woulda done it anyway.” Rachel said.

“That was really nice of you Miss Rachel.” Jasper said. 

“It was nothing. I liked it, playing dress-up. He liked it, too. ‘Specially when I bought him green things. Green was his favorite color. It reminded me of when Mary was littler, I would do the same for her.”

Mary remembered that, being a little girl in big scary London. Miss Rachel carrying her or holding her hand, leading her to the stores, having her try things on. Mary imagined that was what it was like having a big sister.

“Oh, listen to me blathering on again about that boy. You must think I think of nothing else.”

“I’m just glad for the company.” Jasper set a hand on Mary’s shoulder to let her know he meant both of them. “If it wasn’t for you two, I’d probably just hole up in my room all the time.”

“You’re still not talking to the other lodgers?” Rachel had her hands on her hips.

“Um..”

“This is ridiculous. Come on, we’re going to see the lodgers together.”

“Wha- right now?”

“Don’t worry, once you show them this.” Rachel revealed a very delicious looking cake. “You’ll have them eating out of your hand.”

Rachel then dragged Jasper out of the room, leaving Mary alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things  
-I am going to see how the ball goes before deciding if Mary stays in the society with Rachel and Jasper or goes with Lanyon and Jekyll. I imagine that despite being a child, her maturity would allow her to attend, just not drink any of the drinks there.  
-Bonus points to anyone who knows what book Justine is reading to Mary!  
-I'm not sure how accurate the whole girl heirs get an income, I just remember it was mentioned in The Strange Case of the Alchemist's Daughter, so I went off of that.  
-As said above, chapter 4 will not come for a long time, so don't expect it in a week lol.


	4. The Gradual Destruction of the Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary goes to the event, and realizes something is deeply wrong with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jekyll has returned! I finally found a good spot to continue, and will not be doing 2 chapters at a time anymore as this is linear to the comic, and have Mary do more of her own thing.

Mary slept the whole carriage ride. She had told her father and Lanyon she wasn’t tired, but one moment she was putting her head back, ready to listen to her father talk about why he was so stressed out, but then Lanyon was shaking her shoulder and they were there.

Mary stepped out with the help of her father and looked up at Lanyon Hall. She had been there once before in her memory, it was for a dinner with Lanyon’s family, she couldn’t remember the context. She just remembered sitting at the table eating while who she could only assume was Lanyon’s mother talked about her tulips or something. Mary just remembered being bored. She was only coming to this event because she had been told there would be other kids there. If only Mary knew then the kids would be three times her age.

Jekyll took her hand and they walked up the stairs and he spoke to Lanyon, before a voice at the top of the stairs caught Mary’s attention.

“Ah Sir Danvers! What a pleasure to see you again!” Jekyll said.

Once they got up to the top of the stairs, Jekyll stopped to speak with Sir Danvers.

“I don’t think you’ve met Mary yet. Mary, this is Sir Danvers Carew.” Jekyll said, gesturing to Sir Danvers, who smiled at her.

“Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mary, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said. Mary did the small bow she had been taught by Lanyon, and Sir Danvers nodded, but didn’t try to get her to talk. Mary was glad for that, as she wasn’t sure what to say.

Sir Danvers led the three in, taking them over to a young blonde woman in a yellow dress. 

“May I introduce my own daughter, Emma. She was most eager to have the first dance with-” Sir Danvers was quickly cut off by Emma.

“F-Father! Please! Don’t tell him that!”

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Emma.” Jekyll said, putting a hand out to her. “May I have this dance?”

Mary then watched the two begin to dance, Emma seeming starstruck. The girls around her and Lanyon seemed to be jealous of Emma, but when Mary looked at Lanyon, he had a far away look, then he almost looked jealous as well. He glanced at Mary, quickly covered it with a smile and patted her lightly on the back.

“You can take care of yourself right? I need to go do something…” Lanyon said, not waiting for her to answer before walking off. Mary distinctly heard him say ‘I need a drink.’ as he walked off. 

Mary made here way to the snack table, getting up on her toes to get at a slice of cake. It didn’t look as good as Rachel’s, but she wanted to have something sweet. 

“Oh let me help!” A voice said, and the slice was quickly picked up and given to her on a plate by one of the ladies.

“Thank you.” Mary said.

“Oh you’re Dr. Jekyll’s daughter!” A different girl said. “I saw you come in with him!”

Mary smiled awkwardly, she had never gotten this much attention from anyone, as the lodgers treated her like an equal.

“Yes I am…” Mary said.

“Oh you take after your mother! I knew her well.” A third female voice said. This lady seemed older than the others.

Mary nodded, looking to see if her father was done dancing, and it seemed he was finishing.

“Please excuse me.” Mary said before getting out and heading to her father and Emma, but the ladies followed. 

“Dr. Jekyll, your daughter is so polite! She seems to take after you!” One of the ladies said.

Mary wished her father was wearing his coak that she could hide under, but since he wasn’t, she had to resort to being right up against him as she ate her cake. Jekyll put a hand on her arm in a gesture that was almost protective, but Mary wasn’t sure if he realized how uncomfortable she was. 

“Oh Ernestine would be so proud.” Another woman said, and Mary felt Jekyll’s hand tighten a bit for a split second at the mention of her mother. 

“Oh Mary’s my pride and joy, I’m glad she’s made such an impression on you all.” Jekyll said. Mary glanced up to make sure he was fine, and he had a huge smile on his face, so Mary let it go.

“Oh she’s the sweetest!” 

The conversation continued as Mary finished up her cake, and she was left awkwardly holding the plate as the conversations continued. 

“We simply must know… How is an eligible young man such as yourself still single after this long?”

“You are too kind, but I’m afraid I have been unlucky in the matter of heart.” Jekyll said, taking his hand off of Mary.

“Nonsense! There are dozens of young ladies who would throw themselves at your feet, given the chance.” 

“Some older ladies too!”

“Hee hee!”

“Especially with how good you are with Mary.”

“I dare say!”

“Stop it! You’re embarrassing him!”

Mary looked up at Jekyll, to see he was looking up, but he quickly looked back at the ladies with a fake smile, he looked extremely stressed out, worse than when she spoke to him in the office or when they got in the carriage. Mary tugged at his tux, but he didn’t look at her.

“Are you all right, dear?”

“Yes! Perfectly!” Jekyll said, only worrying Mary more, and she whimpered a little and tugged at his tux again to get his attention.

“We’re only teasing!”

“We know your work is very important.”

“And we’re all excited for your little event next week!”

“Um..” Jekyll only seemed to get worse. Mary looked at the ladies to see if any of them really noticed something was wrong. Mary knew her father well, and this was him getting a lot worse than he had been for the past few days.

“Yes! Terribly excited.” They didn’t seem to notice.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to get a drink. Emma, will you watch Mary please?” Jekyll brushed her off, and Emma quickly stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course!” Emma said. 

The ladies then parted and let Jekyll through, before giggling amongst themselves about him. Emma was quiet for the most part, while Mary watched her father go with worry, until she could no longer see his head.

“Are you hungry dear?” Emma asked, and Mary nodded. It would get her away from the crowd. “I saw some delicious treats over on the table, let’s go.”

Emma took Mary by the hand and walked her to the table. Emma picked a few things and gave a few to Mary, and they ate. It took the stress off Mary, and she thought that maybe she overreacted, and Jekyll was just tired. That was until she realized Jekyll should be back.

“Miss Emma, where’s Father?” Mary asked after tugging on her dress. 

“Why he’s…” Emma looked around. “Well… he’s probably gone to talk with Dr. Lanyon! Did you see where Dr. Lanyon went?”

Mary pointed over to where she saw Lanyon go, and Emma took her hand again and led her over. There they found Lanyon, his father, but no Dr. Jekyll. The two seemed to be in the middle of something, but looked at Emma with a look of surprise.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I thought he would be with you.” 

“Who would be, my dear?” Lanyon’s father said. Neither Lanyons seemed to notice Mary, who sunk away behind Emma’s dress. Lanyon’s dad always put her off.

“Dr. Jekyll. He excused himself to get a drink, only he never came back!” 

“What?!” Lanyon said, before rushing off to search for him. His father made a tsk noise at that. 

“He’s around here somewhere, Hastie shouldn’t be so worried.” Lanyon’s father said before taking another sip of his drink. Emma bowed a little, and Lanyon’s father let her be off. She took Mary back to the table. The other ladies seemed to be waiting for Emma.

“Where did he go?” One asked.

“I’m not sure… Dr. Lanyon went to find him, I’m sure he’s fine.” Emma had some fake confidence in her voice. “Just wait for his return.”

The ladies nodded and some walked away, but others stayed to be with Mary, which Mary was not very happy about. She just wanted them to all go away. She decided then that she hated charity balls. She should have stayed at the Society with Jasper and Rachel. She would have enjoyed whatever they were up to a lot better.

“Oh there’s Dr. Lanyon.” Emma said, and Mary looked to see Lanyon coming over.

“Mary we need to go.” He looked at the ladies and quickly added, “Dr. Jekyll is feeling ill.”

Mary slipped out of the group and said goodbyes before joining Lanyon, thankful they were leaving. 

Mary avoided eye contact with her father as they headed back to the society. She was scared of what she would see in his eyes. Something was wrong, and Mary didn’t know what to do about it. But her father acted normal. As if he could fool her. He couldn’t.

When they got inside, they caught the tail end of whatever Jasper and Rachel had gotten up to, and could see the two of them on a higher floor. Mary ignored her father’s sudden burst of philosophy to head to her room. She needed to get away from everything. If her father wasn’t going to go to sleep like he needed to and Lanyon wasn’t going to do anything to make him, she wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it. She was a child, she didn’t know what to do.

As she passed a few lodgers, she overheard them say something about a Necromancer’s Ball at Blackfog.

A ball? At Blackfog?

Suddenly Hyde crossed Mary’s mind for the first time in a while. If Hyde would be anywhere, he’d be there. Cutthroat Lucy hadn’t caught him yet, so Mary decided she could, a horrible decision for a little girl, but maybe finding Hyde would help with whatever was going on with her father. It seemed to be connected to Hyde’s disappearance. If Cutthroat Lucy was right about the relation, it would make sense, even if Mary had all but thrown that theory out.

So, Mary rushed up to her room, changed into a different formal dress, put on her cloak she used for sneaking out with the lodgers (which she had only done once, twice, okay, five times). She then took a different route out where no one could see her, and started the journey to Blackfog. She knew full well where it was, considering quite a few lodgers told her the location for different reasons, one claiming he wasn’t going to Blackfog funnily enough. 

As Mary walked through the streets, she noticed some officers running past, saying something about finding someone. Mary stayed out of their way. She wasn’t very into getting arrested again.

She heard Blackfog before she saw it. People talking, music. It was hard to miss. She then saw the lights and the crowd. Mary got into the crowd pretty quickly, and no one seemed to mind her. She then found herself standing right where she could see absolutely everything. 

Vampires flying above. Cages full of many exquisite and odd animals she had only read about. Cthulhu cultists. A girl barely older than her running a circus. Mary couldn’t help but have wide eyes and stare.

She walked closer to the cages. The man before them reading his bible barely looked at her as she passed. Mary kept a safe distance but stared at the many eyes in the smallest cage.

“Cheers mate!” 

Mary thought nothing of it, until someone bumped into her. When Mary turned to look, the woman apologized, and Mary accepted the apology, and glanced deeper into Blackfog.

And she nearly choked on her breath.

There was that black cloak, hat, and the blonde hair walking deeper in.

Mary had found him. Mary found Hyde. Now she needed to get to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary has arrived in Blackfog, what sins might she commit? Lol I definitely can do more with Blackfog, and maybe another character from the Alchemist’s Daughter will appear here. Thank you so much for waiting this long for a new chapter!  
Also Here There be Monsters is fine, still dealing with the writers block but I will try to continue working on it.


	5. Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic touched upon may be triggering to some. I just need to let you all know why I’m canceling my TGS related stories.

I’m sorry to say I’m discontinuing this story along with Here There Be Monsters.  
It’s come to my attention the plethora of very problematic things related to the Glass Scientists including treatment of POC characters and male sexual assault done by women. It’s just something I’m no longer comfortable with supporting. I’m sorry for those excited for more. I may continue writing Gothic Literature related fan fiction, but TGS will not be getting more fics from me.


End file.
